Waygood
Waygood & Co. (formerly R Waygood & Co. and later Waygood-Otis) was a UK- based elevator company which was later merged with Otis. They made hand operated elevators, electric traction and hydraulic elevators, escalators, dumbwaiters, and cranes. History Waygood was founded by Richard Waygood in 1833 and in 1840s the firm moved to London. In 1865, the firm began making hand operated elevators (Hand Lifts) and subsequently they began making electric belt-driven as well as hydraulic elevators in 1868, making it the first elevator manufacturer in England to produce electric elevators. It established a factory along Falmouth Road in London, which later became Otis's head office in the United Kingdom. In 1890, Waygood opened a factory in Melbourne, Australia, and in 1892, its Australian businesses were acquired by Australian engineer Peter Johns (the founder of Johns Hydraulic & General Engineering Co.) and became Johns & WaygoodPeter Johns's biography - Australian Dictionary of Biography. In 1897, Waygood was renamed to "R. Waygood & Co.". In 1914, Otis Elevator Company merged with Waygood and became "Waygood-Otis". Their headquarters and warehouse were located at 54-55 Fether Lane in London. In 1952, Otis bought a controlling interest in the company and in 1957 the name Waygood was dropped. Locations Waygood first opened their factory in Falmouth Road, London in 1863. After Otis joined Waygood and became Waygood-Otis, they opened a headquarters and a warehouse in 54-55 Fether Lane, London. Waygood-Otis had offices located: *Liverpool *Manchester *Newcastle *Nottingham *Leeds *Leicester *Sheffield *Plymouth *Brighton Waygood-Otis also had overseas offices and agents located in: *Dublin, Ireland *Johannesburg, South Africa *Sao Paulo, Brazil *Bombay, India *Calcutta, India *Colombo, Ceylon (now Sri Lanka) *Rangoon (Yangon), Myanmar *Singapore *Malaysia *Hong Kong *Shanghai, China *Tokyo, Japan *Sydney, Australia Notable installations A number of surviving Waygood as well as Waygood-Otis installations can still be found in the United Kingdom and other countries. United Kingdom *Old Ship Hotel, Brighton *Blackpool Tower, Lancashire *House of Fraser, Manchester (1930s)1930s Waygood Otis lifts at House of Fraser in Manchester. Some elevators have been modernized by Otis in the 1990's. *University Arms Hotel, Cambridge (1927, modernized in 1972) *Barts Hospital, London (1930s) *Ognisko Restaurant, South Kensington, London *Footasylum, Birmingham *Experience Barnsley, Barnsley (modernized) *Babbacombe Cliff Railway, Torquay, Devon (1923, modernized in 1951 by J&E Hall, 1993 and latest one was in 2005)History - Babbacombe Cliff Railway (Archived, original source from January 3, 2017, retrieved on the same date) Australia *127 Liverpool Street, Sydney *Goldsbrough House, Adelaide *Forbes Hotel, SydneyBranded as "Standard Waygood". Fixtures modernized by Otis using old black buttons. *Myers Centre, Adelaide (1935, modernized by EPL-KONE in 1991) *Manchester Unity Building, Melbourne (1932, the first building in Victoria to have escalators)Manchester Unity Building - Victorian Heritage Database New Zealand * James Smith Building, 87 Manners Street, Wellington * Wellesley Boutique Hotel, Wellington * Anvil House, 140 Wakefield Street, Wellington * 23 Shortland Street, Auckland * 10 O'Connell Street, Auckland * Alice Building, Christchurch * Distinction Hotel, Palmerston North (1927) * 83 Moray Place, Dunedin * Queens Building, Dunedin * Consultancy House, Dunedin (modernized by Kone in the 1990's) * Moray Chambers, Moray Place, Dunedin Malaysia * Eastern & Oriental (E&O) Hotel, George Town, Penang (1920s) *Georgetown Chambers, George Town, Penang (1923) Other countries *2 University Drive, Lung Fu Shan, Hong Kong, China (1951-2019, building will be demolished)薄扶林香港大學大學道二號Waygood OTIS升降機 *Elevador de Santa Justa, Lisbon, Portugal (1902)Elevador de Santa Justa old deadman control (from Wikimedia Commons)Elevador Santa Justa - Lisbon *Palace Hotel, Copenhagen, Denmark *London Sumatra (Lonsum) Building, Medan, Indonesia (1908)The first elevator installed in Medan, and also believed to be the oldest elevator still operating in Indonesia.Photos of a London Sumatra Building elevator article taken from Kompas newspaper (April 24th 2016) (Alternate version) *RMS Queen Mary, Long Beach, CA, United States (1936, ship retired in 1967) Trivia *In Australia, some old Waygood Otis elevators are often contains the name Johns & Waygood, therefore they are often branded as "Johns & Waygood Otis".An example of Johns & Waygood Otis elevator in Sydney, Australia *Waygood once built a water balance elevator on the cliff at Folkestone, Kent known as "The Leas Lift". It was built in 1885. *In Singapore and Malaysia, Waygood elevators were also installed by Central Engine Works Ltd. and Sime Darby Co. Ltd. Gallery Waygood Otis door sills BH.jpg|1930s Waygood Otis door sill. WaygoodOtislogo.png|Waygood-Otis logo Screenshot_2015-09-30-07-56-49.png|Waygood Otis coin. See also *Otis *Johns & Waygood External links *Waygood Otis - The Elevator Museum *R. Waygood & Co. timeline (provided by Hevac Heritage) *Waygood-Otis Lifts catalog Category:Elevator companies Category:Elevator companies based in Europe Category:Elevator companies based in the United Kingdom Category:Defunct elevator companies